Obliteration
by thecorporalsbrat14
Summary: In a world where the newest generation are able to kill with a single thought, Levi is a scientist dedicated to discovering the cause of this extraordinary outcome. Through his travels and research he meets Eren, possibly one of the strongest of the lot. (Bare in mind that characters are out of character, I've written them how I imagined in this particular story)
1. Chapter 1

In a world where the newest generation are able to kill with a single thought, Levi is a scientist dedicated to discovering the cause of this extraordinary outcome. Through his travels and research he meets Eren, possibly one of the strongest of the lot.

"Fucking hell." I muttered as I glared down at the computer.

"Levi, swearing at your work isnt going to help."

I looked to my left and found Hanji, possibly the single most irritating human being on this strange planet.

"Tch."

"Judging by your attitude i'm guessing its not going so well, eh?"

"No, its not going fucking well. We've been searching for 5 years. 5 fucking years shitty glasses and we still cant find anything about what makes these brats tick. We dont know how this started and we don't know how to end it."

"Levi, don't tell me your planning on giving up?" I looked up to see Erwin smirking and holding a mug of tea.

"That better be for me." He smiled and handed it to me.

"Also no, I don't intend on giving up anytime soon. I'm just getting extremely irritated. Has anybody actually been able to capture one of the brats?"

"Actually," Hanji started, "One was caught. However for only a mere five minutes, he was caught and questioned and to all which he smirked and managed to somehow get all three of our soldiers to commit suicide."

I shuddered. The world was becoming a dark place for humans and animals alike. Ever since kids were able to do all sorts with only the power of a single thought, the world has been cowering fear. The general population has drastically lowered leaving everyone in fear and devastation of what could next happen.

"Jesus Christ." Erwin muttered. "We're at our wits end, we have no more cards to play. It's a war and it seems like we're loosing."

We sat in a grim silence. I turned slowly to face the TV and switched to the news.

"-more and more people have been found dead and scientists still haven't found a reason. Parents are equally devastated and terrified of their own children. Everyone has been requested that no couples are allowed to have any more children, this is simply to reduce the amount of deaths that these children bring. We are still training soldiers to fight-"

"Fucking bullshit. Do they honestly think fighting these kids is the only way? The brats know their next move before they do!"

Hanji laughed and shook her head.

I took a deep breath and looked around. We worked in a large laboratory based underground in New York. We discovered that most of these kids weren't near which was best for each of our own safety.

It was huge with technology so far advanced people could hardly keep up. We studied the brain activity of the brats but every time we looked it had changed completely, leaving us with no information and a lot of us hopeless.

My only guess was that these kids had a certain DNA that none of us did. A DNA which enabled them to do awful but interesting things. We didn't yet have a name for them, I just called them brats. They were dangerous yet intriguing, however we all knew it would be impossible to keep up with them, to understand how they did these things. But that didn't stop us from trying.

The door to our lab opened and Pixis walked in. Pixis was like the founder of our lab, he was fucking loop the loop but was interesting non the less.

"Ah, Levi. I was wondering if I could have a word."

"Sure." I stood up and followed him out.

"Levi, I hope you know how desperate our situation is right now. We have been looking five years and nothing has been found. Therefore I hope you understand that what I say now is simply for the best."

I looked at him uncertainly and gestured for him to carry on.

"So..we have decided to send you, Hanji and Erwin to England."

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Levi! Isn't this fun?!" Hanji was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"No shitty glasses this is not 'fun' we're headed to the most dangerous place in the world. That countries fucking crawling with the mutated brats."

"Aw, but Levi just imagine it! We might even catch one!"

"Shitty glasses your excitement sickens me."

She pouted and looked out the window.

We were stuck on a place headed for London, Pixis had sent us here saying how it would be good for the research. Ha, sure. For some reason England had become the home for the weirdos. It may be because England had the highest population of them, so they all just moved in together like one massive sleepover of freaks. Great.

"We have 15 minutes before landing, please make sure you keep your baggage with you and don't talk to anybody. Thank you"

Lovely pilot we got here.

"You'll be staying in this hotel-" A flight attendant handed us a brochure. "It's nothing fancy but it's out of reach of the kids, I was told to warn you that this place is practically swarming. Only go out when necessary and take extra precaution when you do. Hell we don't need anymore people dieing. Do take caution when talking to people, speak to people who you know and have been told to. Anybody else could be one of them. I think that's all...have a safe visit."

He walked off leaving us all stunned.

Hanji slowly grinned.

"I like the sound of this already."

Eventually we landed and were rushed to a car.

"Hey Levi... Look at this.." Erwin pointed outside the window.

I looked over and what I saw had my jaw dropping and my heart racing.

Kids. Everywhere.

Some we're sleeping on the streets some were just walking about, if I didn't know any better I'd think they were harmless. However I've have enough experience with them to know they are far from it.

"Fucking hell..." I muttered.

I leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Is this what there usually like?" I asked the driver.

"Yeah, sometimes I pity them. Having the whole world against you can't be a wonderful feeling. I drive past the streets and see most of them looking miserable, unhappy with themselves. Can't say I blame them, I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of the amount of hatred the world has for them."

"I never thought of it that way..."

"You scientists never do, you just gotta realise that they are humans too. Just with extra abilities I guess." He laughed.

I frowned. They aren't humans. There mutants. They kill with a single thought? That can't possibly be considered human.

In New York everyone is the same. They all have the same opinions, these kids aren't human and never will be. There ruthless killers.

"Are they all the same?"

"The same?" He asked

"Do they...do they all kill?"

"No," he shook his head, "half of 'em don't know how. They know they can they just don't know how to do it."

I was shocked by this. Not all of them killed...?

"There's this one lad though..."

"What about him?"

"He's not like the others. He's...strong. Incredibly so. He can do things the others can't."

That caught my attention.

"Like what?" Erwin asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to find out for yourselves"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Nice place."

We had walked into the hotel, which was a shitty run down place that looked pretty abandoned to me. It was freezing cold in there and looked like whoever owned it had no clue what style was.

"It'll do." Erwin decided.

"Are you kidding me? I think sleeping outside would be warmer."

They both gave me a look and sighed.

We walked up to the front desk where a small old woman was sat.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we've booked three rooms under the name Erwin Smith."

"Ah yes, here's your keys. Breakfast is at 8 till 10 and dinner is 7 till 9."

We thanked her and go into the lift.

"I wonder what we'll find whilst we're here..." Hanji mumbled.

"Let's just hope we'll get home in one piece." Erwin replied.

I looked down and checked my phone, it was 10 o'clock in England and my body was still in New York time. Looks like this will be an interesting night.

We got to a floor and Erwin gave us our keys.

"We've got a long day tomorrow, so try and get some sleep. Tomorrow we're going out and having a look around, we need our attention to be at its peak."

I nodded, took the key and bid them good night.

The room was dark and smelt of mold and damp. I sighed and immediately went to find some cleaning products, there is no way I am sleeping in this.

About an hour later I was lying on my bed with the smell of bleach stinging my nose.

It was pitch black outside but the street lamps were on illuminating the street and giving it an orange glow.

I didn't want to be here, I really didn't. This place was dangerous, a lot of places were abandoned and this hotel seemed to be the only place open. It was strange though, how that old lady hadn't given us a second look. We could very well be one of them.

I was deep in thought and almost didn't notice the slight movement outside.

People. Wait..kids! Shit!

I stared out hoping they wouldn't look up. There were two of them. From the distance all I could really tell was that one had blonde hair and the other had brown.

I sat there watching them cross the road when all of a sudden the brown haired one looked up.

I froze. My whole body was paralysed, however I knew this wasn't shock. I couldn't move no matter what I did. I stared as he looked me right in the eye. His green eyes were practically glowing, he slowly smirked at me and winked. Then I felt my body go back to normal and he carried on walking.

I took a deep breath and tried to control my shaking.

What the hell was that? Is that what there all like?

No. I reminded myself. You've studied them, you know this isn't what there all like.

Then who was that guy?

I could picture his eyes so clearly as if he were standing right in front of me.

I quickly grabbed my key and ran out of the room.

Shit shit shit! Which room was Erwin in?

I ran back into my room and looked out the window.

There he was, walking towards the hotel.

Shit! I grabbed my phone and called Erwin.

"Levi? What is it?"

"Room number. Need it. Urgent."

"Uh, 201..Levi what's wrong?"

I ignored his question and ended the call.

I ran out as fast as I could and barged into his room, him and Hanji were sat on the sofa both with confused expressions on their faces.

"There was a kid, I just..I just saw him out the window and bloody hell he was powerful! I was frozen completely and er green eyes!"

Erwin just looked even more confused and Hanji looked at me as if I've gone mental, which is surprising considering I'm normally giving her that look.

"Alright...so where was this green eyed boy going?"

"Here, I think..I think he's in this hotel."

"Levi, that can't be possible. We were told this hotel is the safest place?"

"How on earth is this safe! That old women, she didn't give us even a second glance! We could be like them for all she knows!"

Erwin just stared.

"I don't...i don't understand. Why would they send us a to a hotel that has no security whatsoever?"

"I don't know but now is not the time to wonder about it. We have to hide, or do something! We can't stand here like sitting ducks and wait for some kid to come in and treat us like his puppets! We have to do something!"

All of a sudden Hanji started laughing.

"What's so funny shitty glasses?!"

"Nothing..it's just..." She started laughing again.

I stared at her, what on earth were these two thinking? We came here for information not to just end up getting killed.

I heard foot steps in the corridor and I dived ontop Hanji.

"Levi?! What the-"

I covered her mouth with my hand and gestured for Erwin to be quiet.

"Oh Eren do you honestly have to scare everyone?!"

"Hey! He was staring at us as if he'd never seen another human being before!"

"Are you sure he's a scientist?"

I could hear one of them sigh heavily.

"Armin whenever have we had other human beings here that are a lot older than us? And I saw his memories, he's definitely a scientist."

"It's so creepy how you do that..."

There voices faded as they walked down the corridor.

I looked back at Erwin and Hanji, we all stared at each other with equally terrified looks.

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 here we go

We need to go, we need to go, we need to go.

That was all that was running through my head.

We've never been into close contact with them! What were we thinking, coming here?!

We didn't have experience when it came to talking to them, we're researchers we sit and study them from afar.

He read my memories. He read my motherfucking memories. Who even is this kid?!

Eren, I think that was his name.

I sent a message back to the lab to try and look into a kid named Eren.

"Extraordinary..." Hanji said.

"Extraordinary?! He read my memories! This kid is dangerous! We have to go!"

"Now Levi, calm down. We were told weird things like this are bound to happen. We just have to ride through it and move on. We have two weeks here, we'll make it through."

"Calm down. Calm down. Calm down?! Are you insane! I'm going, I'm not staying here. I want to go home where my memories remain in my head!"

Erwin gave Hanji a look and she stood forward and slapped me across the face.

"Shut the fuck up short stuff. We're here for a reason and we're not going to just leave because of one kid!"

I sent her a glare but I shut up.

"Now, I say we go into our own rooms and get a good nights sleep to wear off the shock. We're all going to be fine, okay?"

I mumbled out a good night and left the room.

Once in the corridor I looked around carefully making sure nobody was there.

I carefully made my way across the corridor, every few seconds checking around to make sure nobody was there. My heart was pounding and my hands wouldn't stop shaking. In all of our research we had never come across anything like this. We'd never heard of any of these kids being able to read memories, they were different because they could kill with just a thought. That was what made them different and that was what throughout the years scared people. But reading memories? This was a whole new thing entirely. I was scared, no I was terrified. Normally with these kids I'd hold my head up high and show them that I wasn't scared of them. But this time I was.

As soon as I reached my room I quickly unlocked it and ran inside. Shutting the door as quickly as possible and locking it.

I slid down the door and sat there until the pounding in my chest calmed.

I stood up and was just about to get into bed when I heard footsteps again.

"We could just take them you know."

"Jean, no. Eren's already said were just gonna let them do their thing and go."

"Who made Eren leader?"

"You wanna go against his word then be my guest, although when your beaten and bloodied I will most definitely tell you I told you so."

There voices faded as they carried on walking.

Eren. I needed more information on him. He was clearly a leader among these kids, but because of fear and power. I was already planning on calling for more people to come here, that way there would be more hope of capturing a kid and maybe even taking them back to study. I know that what I say sounds horrible but with these kids you can't treat them like an equal. They'll kill you the first chance they get. This kid, Eren, seemed no different. Our whole world lives in fear of these kids, these kids that seemed totally harmless but weren't at all.

We first became aware of it when the murder rate started increasing rapidly, specifically in London. More and more people were getting murdered, particularly over the age of 30. So people were sent to find out what was causing these murders and what we found blew them away. Kids. Just kids, normal kids just sat there laughing. After speaking to some of the weaker, more vulnerable ones we found out that these kids had no clue what they were doing. Just that when they got mad they found the people opposite them getting hurt and often being killed.

Eventually the kids that would talk we're killed, and we had nobody to give us information. When some idiots decided to spread the word all across the world that kids were killers, people went into hiding. They lived in fear of their own flesh and blood and that's what I find the most saddest thing through all of this. Mothers turning their backs on their sons and daughters, fathers taking their mothers hand as they walk away and not looking back. Now I haven't got any sympathy for most of these kids, I have pity for the ones who didn't like what they could do and didn't want it. I pitied them because their parents didn't listen to them and just walked away. But unfortunately those kids were killed by the others. Acrding to them this power was a gift God has up entrusted them with and that they were meant to cherish it and use it how they wish,

I still held hope that were kids out there that were willing to help put a stop this, whether that means using their powers or not. Everyone hoped that this phenomenon would soon end but at what cost? The human race becoming extinct because couples were too afraid to have children? A huge war would break out and, if we were lucky, the adults would win and the kids would all be killed? There was no right or wrong, people just waited and hoped for something new to happen, hoped for something to save them.

But whilst we scientists tried our best to help and figure something out, their brains were just too complex and too advanced for us to even begin to understand how they worked.

I sighed. Our world was a tragic and sad place but we still lived and still tried to hold hope.

I changed into a more comfortable attire and got into bed.

I eventually drifted off and fell asleep dreaming of green eyes and murder.

"Make it stop..."

Happy new year everyone! Sorry this is late I've been kinda busy:/ but thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing it really means a lot. I'll try my best to write when school starts:) also I do plan on lengthening the chapters so i apologise if there short at the moment. Thanks again! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eren's point of view.

I sighed as I walked out of the hotel. I looked around at the dreary surroundings that I called home.

I took a deep breath and began walking. I did this every morning, I got up earlier than the others and walked around London on my own. Giving myself time to think and breath was something I did even before this whole mess started. Walking around when nobody else was awake was something I enjoyed, because that way nobody would look at me in fear. I had built myself a reputation that I hated, I made people scared of me, I controlled people by using that fear and that was something I hated about myself. In another life I would have hoped that instead of scaring people I made them happy. I know that's wishful thinking but for someone in my position I can't do anything else apart from dream.

Our kind have ripped this world apart and left others to pick up the pieces and try to mend it. But that just seems unlikely.

I walked past a kid that looked a bit younger than me, he looked up at me and stared in fear.

I kept my head down and walked as fast as I could away from him.

I was strong. Too strong I guess. I could control people by getting inside their heads, and that was what scared people. They thought that I would get in their heads and make them do whatever I wanted. That was the last thing I wanted to do but because of rumours that's what people believed. Most people just make others experience pain and are able to kill them. Me? I can control them, control what they do before their death, control how they think, read their thoughts and memories, make them do whatever I want them to before their death. It's like..it's like using a Death Note, but just...without the Death Note.

True, I acted like that's how I am. I made myself into this person who wasn't afraid of anything. I made myself into someone who I disliked. If you went back in time and showed past Eren that this was me now he'd call you insane.

I started to make my way back to the hotel, putting a smirk on my face as I walked in. A group of us had started to live here and luckily the little old lady at the desk didn't seem to mind. She was one of the very few adults that remained here, but I was grateful. She was nice and pleasant to talk to.

My thoughts went back to the three scientists that arrived yesterday. They were interesting. The short black haired one especially. Although I told the others we were going to let them do their thing and go that didn't mean we couldn't mess with them. Nothing too serious but enough to let them now that whilst the world was still in its current state this was our territory and our threats weren't to be taken lightly. I didn't want to kill them though, I was secretly hoping they could help us. That they'd find something out, that they'd put a stop to what we can do and make the world go back to normal. That was all I really wanted, however I knew that if I told anyone I'd end up with a punch to the face and a 'Faggot' thrown at me.

I wanted to live. I wanted to breath fresh air I wanted to walk about and bid people a good morning. I wanted a family that loved me and friends that weren't terrified I would turn around and murder them.

I just wanted to be normal.

But I was too strong for that. I was too strong to be considered normal, I was far too 'terrifying'. I knew that when or if this ever ended I'd just get locked away or maybe even killed. Or if I'm lucky I'd get taken to a lab and studied. I didn't have a great future awaiting me and I know that my dreams of being normal will never come true but for now I can hope.

I walked up the stairs and paused at the entrance of our corridor. My friends would be awake now, so I cherished these last few minutes of peace and solitude before walking on. As I passes the rooms that I knew the scientists were staying in, hoping I could hear some of the conversation but it seemed non of them were awake yet. I eventually reached the room we were all staying in and walked straight into an argument.

"What's the point of listening to what he says?! All he does is cause us even more trouble!"

"He's trying jean! We're all trying!"

"We'll not hard enough!"

"Woah, what's going on?"

"He," Jean pointed at Armin, "is trying to control us."

"No I'm not!" Armin looked incredibly distressed.

"How on earth would Armin try and control you...?" Just the thought it nearly made me laugh.

"He's trying to get us to split up." Mikasa interjected.

"S-split up?"

"No! That's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean?" Mikasa asked.

"I mean that we can't keep living like this! We're all living in one room, sleeping on the floor, were barely eating and let's not forget that everywhere we go people run away because there afraid!"

"Well we all know who's fault that is." Annie walked into the room and leaned against the wall.

Our room was small but managed to fit all five of us, even though we did sleep on the floor.

"How is that splitting us up?" I asked.

"He said," Jean started, "that we should split up and stay in different parts of London and make 'allies' although none of us can understand why. He's trying to split us up and get rid of our power." Jean glared at him.

"Wait, wait. Allies? What the hell?" I looked at Armin who squirmed under my gaze.

"I just thought that if we split up, explored we could make some friends... And maybe should the occasion arise and we would have to fight we wouldn't be alone."

I stared at him.

"Why now? We've spent five years on our own just fine."

"Don't you think five years is enough?!

"Armin, we have the strongest out of all of us on our side. Do you really think people are gonna question that? In the end each and every one of us is on the same side, we're not going to be fighting each other." Annie said.

Armin let out a sound of irritation.

"Because of him!" He pointed at me. "His reputation and what he does! Maybe if he wasn't so ruthless and busy killing everyone we might actually have friends that we can count on! We're all in this together, yes but because of that stupid asshole were stuck as outcasts!"

I was hurt. I stared at him as if he was a completely new person.

"You know..I never said you had to stay with me. You stayed with me by your own choice and by all means if you've had enough there's the door. But I think you should know, that that reputation? It's not me and you know it. Do you see me murdering everything insight? I told you that we leave those scientists be. Does that seem like something a raving murderer would do?"

I grabbed my jacket and walked out ignoring him shouting at me to stop.

I was almost running when I walked right into what seemed to be a wall until it started shouting at me.

"What the fuck?!"

He rubbed his head and then properly looked at me.

"I-I'm sorry! I er I didn't see you there... Sorry again."

I carried on walking ignoring my pounding heart.

I could hear the black haired scientists swearing and could practically feel his shock.

He was from New York, and whilst I was from America myself I know what they thought of us. The English were a little more sympathetic but Americans? He'll no, we were bloodthirsty murderers in their eyes.

I walked out the hotel, blinking away tears.

I carried on walking until I reached a forest and by then I was running.

Running, running, running.

All of a sudden I felt a searing pain in the back of my head and then all I could see was black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 woop woop!

Back to Levi's point of view

What the ever loving fuck.

I had woken up to shouting. Gotten dressed to shouting and as I was crossing the hall to go to Erwin's room I was body slammed by a kid.

Now at this time in the morning I'm bound to be grumpy. But when you've been woken up by a bunch of people shouting at each other and them getting slammed into by a kid, that's bound to make your mood ten times worse.

But it was any kid that crashed into me, it had to be that green eyed kid with the memory reading thing.

He was apologetic. He didn't murder me for touching me, he even looked nervous!

What the fuck.

I stared as he carried on walking after apologising twice to me. It was then that I realised he had tears in his eyes. I looked at the direction of were he had come and found there was more shouting going on.

"We'll done Armin, gee well bloody done. What if he never returns?!" Someone was clearly angry.

"Jean shut up. Your not making this any better." A calmer voice interjected

"Look," it carried on "we'll go and look for him in a minute but Armin, why the hell would you say that to him? We're meant to stick together, were a family Armin. Eren's not a murderer. He doesn't want to hurt people. He doesn't realise that I notice it but I do, the things people say about him they hurt him. He's not a brute, he's just a teenage boy trying to survive. It's not his fault that this life was given to him but it was and we've just gotta live with it."

This Eren kid...the more I heard about him the more confusing he was. Wasn't it only yesterday his 'friends' were saying they'd be beaten and bloodied for going against his word? He was intriguing but terrifying.

I was still scared of the kid but after that..he just seemed more..human. I never thought I'd say that but he does, he really does seem human and that's something that will forever confuse me.

I shook my head and walked into Erwin's room.

Hanji was sat bouncing up and down on the sofa and Erwin just looked amuse.

"Shitty glasses, why do you look like Christmas has come early but also like you haven't slept for a week."

She laughed.

"Because 1) I haven't slept and 2) I think I might have helped us gain the answer to these kids!"

That got my attention,

"And how might you have done that?"

"Well when you guys were sleeping I went into the woods, don't worry I had plenty of guns on me, and I set up traps so if a kid goes running in their they'll get shot with a tranquilliser and caught in a net!"

"Shitty glasses, whilst I commend you on the brilliant idea, don't you think that's been tried?"

"Ah here's where the fun part comes in! I've put a poison in the tranquilliser that enables it to put the victim in a coma like state and they can only be woken up by a shot of the anti-dote."

She looked insane but the idea was actually brilliant.

All of a sudden a piercing siren was heard.

Me and Erwin both covered our ears in futile attempts at blocking out the deafening sound.

Hanji had a crazed expression on her face as she ran to what looked like a fire alarm, that was sitting at the table.

She switched it off and turned to face us.

"Looks like we've caught one."

20 minutes later and we were standing in a freezing cold forest looking at the sleeping body of a kid.

"Fucking hell.." I muttered.

I couldn't understand how quickly this worked.

Hanji took off the net and rolled the body so he was lying on his back.

"Shit." It was the brat. The brat that read my memories, the brat that ran into me this morning, the brat that had been occupying my thoughts since the minute I saw him.

"Do you recognise him Levi?" Erwin asked.

"It's the same kid...the same one that read my memories." I whispered.

He looked genuinely surprised, which was a look I hadn't seen on Erwin since the day he found out about all of this.

Hanji handcuffed him, which looked hard considering he was asleep, and propped him up against a tree.

"Now what do we do with him?" I asked.

"We could take him back to the hotel?" Erwin suggested.

"No the brats friends are there. If they notice we've got him we won't survive another minute."

"Neither will he." Hanji said.

"What?"

"You see the poison will keep them in this state for about 24 hours. After that it will kill them. So basically if the victims not given the anti dote in 24 hours they die."

"Do you honestly think they'd listen to you if they told you that?"

"Nope, but I can try right?" She grinned at me.

"Tch. Let's just hurry up because it's cold."

"We'll take him to a different room then. There must be a basement or something right?"

"Risky...but I suppose we don't have any other options."

Erwin picked the kid up with ease and again looked surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"He's..he's really light. I mean sure i didn't expect him to be stupidly heavy but I didn't expect him to be this light."

I looked at the kid and only noticed now how pale and thin he looked. He was clearly very unhealthy, but then again how could be healthy if he's living here? It's not like supermarkets are getting restocked and food is coming in. He must be barely eating. Shops nowadays are just wrecks. Ruins of what they used to be. Destroyed, all the food taken out of them and just wreckage in its place.

I didn't appreciate how hard these kids have it. Whilst being dangerous, they still functioned like a human. They ate, drank, slept. I was so caught up on the thought that they weren't human and were brutes that I didn't realise that they were human. They were still dangerous and weren't what you would call normal but they functioned like a human.

I stared at the sleeping form of the kid in Erwin's arms with a new found respect, whilst he still scared me, he managed to survive. And because of that he had an ounce of my respect.

(Three chapters in one day wow how the hell did I manage that. Well please review and tell me your thoughts and maybe add what you might think would be good in the story. Whilst constructive criticism is encouraged please don't be rude :) thanks for reading!)


End file.
